firefandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Erie Fire Department
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Central Fire Station - 444 Central Avenue Built 2013 :Pump 2 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1500/1000/30A) :Ladder 2 - 2006 Sutphen (1250/300/95' tower) (SN#HS4006) :Rescue 2 - 2004 Ford F-550 / Seagrave :Boat 2 - 2003 Zodiac Hurricane 590 with Twin 75 Outboards Fire Station 3 - 1015 Dominion Road :Pump 3 - 2002 HME 1871P / Central States (1050/700) (SN#12605) :Pump 3A - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) (SN#11616/WO#810139) :Rescue 3 - 2008 Ford F-550 4x4 / Rosenbauer :Utility 3 - 2002 Ford F-800 / Dependable :Gator 3 - 6x6 All Terrain Vehicle Fire Station 4 - 398 Ridge Road North, Ridgeway :Pump 4 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1050/840/20F) (SN#66690) :Ladder 4 - 2012 Sutphen (1750/300/95' mid-mount tower) (SN#HS2881) :Tanker 4 - 2000 International 4900 / C-Max (port./1500) Fire Station 5 - 2654 Stevensville Road, Stevensville :Pump 5 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander R6011 (1050/840) (SN#16989) :Tanker 5 - 2000 International / Superior (420/1500) (SN#SE 2176) :Rescue 5 - 2004 Ford F-550 4x4 / Seagrave Fire Station 6 - 271 Ridgeway Road, Crystal Beach :Pump 6 -2009 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1050/840/20F) (SN#71141) :Rescue 6 - 2008 Ford F-550 4x4 / Rosenbauer :Utility 6 - 1998 Chev Crew Cab pick up :Boat 6 - 2000 Zodiac Hurricane 633 with Twin 90 Outboards Retired Apparatus :1997 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1696) (Sold to Winterland Volunteer Fire Department) :1996 Ford F-800 / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Bristol) :1992 E-One Protector / 1994 Superior pumper (1050/700/?F) (SN#SE 1403) (sold Feb 2017) (for sale on Fenton Fire.com Oct 2019) :1992 Ford F-800 / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue :1992 Spartan / Phoenix / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#91-08-1276-299) (Sold to Snap Lake Diamond Mine Fire Department) :1990 Spartan Diamond / Phoenix pumper (1050/800) (SN#90-01-891-266) (Sold to Makwa Sahgaiehcan First Nation) :1986 International CO / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 728) :1985 Dodge Ram rescue van :1984 Ford E-350 / Wilcox light rescue :1983 Ford E / Unicell cube van rescue :1983 GMC cube van rescue :1980 International CO1810B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#800031) :1980 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1003) (Sold to Tilden Lake Fire Protection Team) :1979 Ford L-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/1500) (Sold to Markstay-Warren Fire Department) :1977 Ford C / Pierreville quint (840/200/100') (Dependable refurb. Sold 2007) :1974 Chevrolet rescue van :1974 GMC Vandura rescue van :1974 GMC Value Van Step van rescue :1971 GMC / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (SN#CTP-217) (Sold to Silton Volunteer Fire Department) :1968 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1965 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/?) :1964 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1963 Ford C-600 / King pumper (625/300) (SN#63061) :1962 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1956 International / Thibault pumper (500/500) :1952 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper :1951 GMC / Lafrance pumper (500/?) (SN#B-1950) :1948 Lafrance 775-PJO pumper (SN#L-3009) :Chevrolet 1500 External Links *Fort Erie Fire Department *East Bertie Volunteer Fire Association- Fort Erie Fire Department Station 3 Station Map Category:Niagara Region Category:Departments operating C-Max apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Departments operating Phoenix apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus